Stuck With You?
by Weird one 666
Summary: Completed!Tea never bothered with Malik until, Kaiba blackmailed Yami. The CEO makes Yami lock Tea and Malik together in an empty school for the weekend. Not only that they are HANDCUFFED together! 910 :)
1. Chapter 1

I NOW OWN YGO! MWHAHAHAHA!! (sighs) No, unfortunately I do not. I own this fic though!  
  
Summary: (AU)Malik (The light) and Tea never bothered with eachother until the others planned to lock them in their school with the help of Seto Kaiba's money. The worst thing is that Tea and Marik are HANDCUFFED together. :)  
  
Remember this is AU! And after Battle Ciity.. Once again Ryou and Bakura didn't die but the evil Yami Malik was. Ok and Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura are split with their hikaris (for only god knows..). I just love splitting them apart. It makes it easier to give them parts.  
  
This may not be an original idea..But the orgiginal part is that they are handcuffed together IN A SCHOOL!   
  
Or if you have another opinion please tell me. ^_^  
  
Ps. This COULD be a one shot. As usual I was bored. -_____-;;  
  
~~~  
  
It was an ordinary day for the YGO cast. Tea, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Serenity were just chilling in the arcade. Tea was at the dance floor once again beating Johnny Stepps, while Joey was trying to beat a snowboarding game. Yet he failed as he kept slipping off the board losing some points. Yugi and Tristan were dueling in the virtual world on the far corner. People watched them duel in the visual screens. Yugi was winning for course. And as for Serenity? She was just sitting there until Duke came along. He began to flirt with her.  
  
Yami wasn't in the arcade he was off to see Kaiba. Bakura was somewhere in Domino, the last he was seen was yesterday.  
  
Tea won the game, she smiled victoriously as she stepped off the dance floor. Johnny Stepps fell the the ground pounding on the floor. He had lost to the same girl once again!  
  
Tristan and Yugi finished their duel. The brown haired boys eyes widened as he saw Serenity with Duke. She was laughing! He rushed over flipping on some tables. People laughed at his embaressing moments.  
  
Joey was still playing the game. He soon stopped when Yami came walking in with Seto. The pharoh had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Hey man" Joey said while giving a high five to the pharoh. Yami just stared at his hand anaware what to do. Joey sighed, he placed his hand down, "Never mind."  
  
The pharoh shook his head, turning over to Tea who had just approached him. "Hi." He greeted. Tea smiled. "Hey Yami."  
  
"So where have you been?" Duke asked, with his arm placed around Serenity's shoulder. Joey fumed of course but Tristan blew a fuse.  
  
"At Kaiba's"  
  
"Why?" Tea asked, Seto looked down at her.  
  
"It's a secret." Both Seto in Yami at the same time.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet. They all give Seto and Yami strange looks. Both of them glanced at eachother with fear in their eyes. they both shouted at the same time. "WERE NOT GAY!"  
  
People in the arcade stopped what they were doing. The music paused. All eyes were on the pharoh and CEO. Seto turned his gaze to the other people, he finally said, "What! It's true! Im NOT GAY! I'm not sure about Yami, But I'm 100% sure that I AM straight!"  
  
Everyones eyes turned to Yami. Who gave a sweatdropped. "Just turn the music on and leave me alone!"  
  
Once again the arcade was filled with music and people remained with their games.  
  
"So seriously Yami, what have you been doin' there."  
  
"Well, I can't really say with you know who here," Yami replied.  
  
"Who?" Tristan asked 'accidently' knocking Duke of the seat. Tea arched an eyebrow. "You guys are boring. I'm going to play my games. Later" With that she left.  
  
Seto answered. "Ok, I'll say it now that Tea is not here. Yami and I planned to lock her up in the school for the entire weekend."  
  
Joey's jaw opened, "Does she deserve it? And Yami why would you plan this?!"  
  
"Well, it was really Kaiba that planned it."  
  
Seto smirked. "Yep. And guess what?"  
  
"What?" Serenity asked.  
  
"She's gonna be locked in there with Malik."  
  
Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Yugi said nothing. Joey broke the silence. "WHAT!?"  
  
Serenity looked at Kaiba."Are you serious?!"   
  
The CEO nodded, "Yes, I was talking to Yami when he changed the subject to Tea. You know how he's obsessed with her and well. I told him that we should lock her in the school for the entire Saturday tommorow. If not. Or else I would tell the whole world his big secret.  
  
"Whats the secret?" Joey asked, curious on how the famous king of duels was blackmailed. Yami knocked Joey on his stomach. The blonde oofed from Yami's elbow.   
  
"I won't say." Kaiba smirked. "But, If Tea fails to stay the whole 2 days with Malik then I will tell you."  
  
"Fine!" Joey and Tristan said. It would be fun to see their cheerleader friend with an ex maniac.  
  
"Wait! It's a big school and you know that they won't stay in the same room."  
  
"Thats right." Kaiba said, "Thats why iv'e decided on hancuffing them together."  
  
Tea came running back with a smile. "Guess what! I won $50, this is the third time Iv'e won against Johnny Stepps!"  
  
Everyone gave a sweatdropped.  
  
Yami looked up at Seto, who nodded his head, The pharoh sighed disgusted with the idea. But he had no choice. "T-Tea.." His voice stuttered. The blue eyed teen turned her gaze into the pharohs eyes. "Yes Yami?" She asked.   
  
"Tommorow..How would you like to come with me tommorow to hang out?"  
  
"That be great! Where?"  
  
"Inside Domino High."  
  
Tea blinked. "Tommorow is Saturday. It won't be open.."  
  
"Well, There is this activity thing that just opened. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me? It's in the afternoon."  
  
"Uhh..I guess."  
  
"Great." Yami said. He didn't look to happy, Tea in the other hand didn't notice. She didn't know what the others had planned...  
  
Seto turned away, "Well, I have to go call Isis. I need to inform her about something." With that the CEO walked away towards the corner. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Isis' number,  
  
From the Ishtar residence, the female Egyptian answered the phone, from the other line Kaiba heared Isis yell something to Malik.  
  
"Oh shut up!!" Seto heared again from the background. Isis ignored her brother to talk to the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, Isis?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Oh. why did you call?"  
  
"Well, I need you to help me with something.  
  
"LIke...."  
  
"I blackmailed Yami into locking Tea in the school with your brother for the weekend. Now I need you to convince him to go tommorrow."  
  
Isis smiled, 'Great! I can finally go to that spa.' She thought, "Well, it depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how much your going to pay me?"   
  
Kaiba groaned, "Fine! $100?"  
  
"Nope. Make that $200 per day."  
  
"WHAT!? Thats $400!  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great. He'll be over tommorow around 3:00 in the afternoon.  
  
"Fine." Kaiba said while hanging up.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was finally Saturday. Tea was pampering herself in front of the mirror. Since it was Yami she decided to wear something sweet. She wore a baby pink top and blue skirt. She had black knee boots and a black thin vest. In her little black purse she had her cd player.   
  
Yesterday Isis was already informed about Kaiba and 'Yamis plan'. She thought that doing this would get him to get along with another person. And a free day for her to relax. She had tricked him by saying Yami would be at the Domino high, and that he would like a rematch. Being a thick headed ex maniac, He had decided to go. But just before he did, Isis secretly snatched his Millenium Rod.  
  
Tea was walking down her street. She didn't live far from the school. She picked up her pace while walking down the street. From far away Tea stopped, she thought she saw Malik. She blinked a few times trying to see if that was really the Egyptian. She shook her head while crossing through the park.   
  
There was Yami waiting by the schools gate. Seto and Joey were both hiding behind a tree.  
  
Yami could see a female figure walking to the school. He blushes lightly at Tea and on what she was wearing. He was scared that Malik could do something to her. He quickly shook the thought off. There were going to be a special bug like camera following them around in the disguise of a spider.. It was specially created to detect humans.  
  
Kaiba, Yami and the others would watch the two closely as they sat in the comfort of the RV.  
  
Yami smiled shyly as Tea approached him. She gave him a small hug. "Whats up?" She asked, finally noticing Yami's uneasiness. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh yeah.." He cleared his throat, as Malik came walking down the schools sidewalk.   
  
Yami churned to Tea. "Um Tea meet me inside ok?"  
  
"Why?"she asked, but Yami rudely pushed her in. The halls looked empty and dark. 'Where is everyone?' Tea thought to herself.  
  
~  
  
Malik approached Yami with his hands in his pocket. He didn't say anything. Yami's posture was straight he began to walk inside the school. Malik knew what Yami was doing. He followed the pharoh through the front doors. Malik stopped and arched an eyebrow, There was Tea sitting on a bench close by. Her blue eyes met with the Egyptians lavander ones. Yami secretly pulled out of the cuffs. "Um Malik this is Tea and Tea this is Malik." He suddenly sputted out.  
  
"I already know who this prissy chearleader is." Malik said coldly with his hands still in his pocket. Tea rolled her eyes. "If he is going to be here, Then I'm sorry Yami im leaving." With that Tea stood up. A hand gripped her cuffing it quickly to Maliks. Yami rushed out of the doors. Kaiba came by and quickly locked the doors.  
  
The Egyptian and teen girls eyes widened as as Yami rushed to the door.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!" Both of them yelled. Then glaring daggers at eachother. "Did you plan this?!" They both snapped at eachother together once again.  
  
"STOP COPYING ME!"  
  
Malik growled. "Yami get your ass back here!!!" He snapped rushing to the door. He pulled Tea along with him.   
  
There outside was Yami, Seto and Joey. Yea could see Yami mouth the words, "I'm sorry."  
  
~~ REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I hope you like the story and glad i have the reviews! you guys are awsome! ^_^ I don't know YGO.  
  
Oh so you guys know Maliks right hand is cuffed while Teas left hand is too. hehehe  
  
Just to say check out these stories by me!  
  
Unchained Infatuation  
  
An Angel Can Never Love A Demon  
  
Switching Sides  
  
A Girls Life  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~~  
  
"UGGH! How can he leave me here with an ass?!"  
  
"Uh hem, I'm standing right here you know."  
  
Tea turned around to face Malik, "Uh you think I don't know that?"  
  
"... just shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"How about YES!"  
  
"Oh be quiet you blonde dog."  
  
"Dog? I'm not the one who follows other people."  
  
"Don't you soo dare to piss me off!"  
  
"Ohh is wittle Gardner getting all mad? She's not going to cry is she?"  
  
"Just keep quiet you villan-wannabe."  
  
"Pssh." Malik used his free had to block Tea's mouth, "I'm going to get a migrane from your bickering."  
  
"Hmmmh mhm!!!" Tea muffled. The brunette then bites the Egyptians hand, causing him to let go. "You bitch!"  
  
Tea stomps on Maliks foot.   
  
"Stop that!!" Malik yelled hopping on one foot, he was rubbing his other foot.  
  
~  
  
It had been a quiet full hour. A cuffed Tea and angry Malik sat on the table in the cafeteria. Malik was annoyingly tapping his finger agaist the table. Tea sat there aggrivated by the tapping. Her blue eyes narrowed down to the blonde Egyptian. "Must you do that?" Tea asked rather coldly. Malik didn't answer, he began to tap harder. Tea quickly turned her head mumbling something under her breath. She stood up suddenly looking around.  
  
Maliks lavander eyes turned to Tea. Then down her legs. The short skirt she wore was rather revealing. 'Ugh what am I doing?!' He thought as he removed his eyes from her. 'She's Yami's crony."  
  
His tanned hand stopped tapping on the table. He moved his cuffed hand scratching the back of his neck. "HEY!" Tea yelled while leaning over the table, pulling her hand back. "If you wanna scratch something use your other hand."  
  
Malik churned his eyes to hers. "Want me to torture you by scratching my ass instead?" Malik said sarcastically.  
  
Tea groaned. "It's already torture being here with you!" She exclaimed. Malik yanwed. "Is all you do is talk and talk? I can see why Yami locked you up in here."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "Hello, Einstein! Your locked up in here too...And plus how would you know if we are really locked in? We've been sitting out butts in here for the past hour."  
  
Malik stood up pulling Tea. "Well, care to check?"  
  
"Fine." Tea said while walking to the door. Her arm was nearly ripped off and Malik stood on the same spot. His cuffed hand was up. Tea turned her head to glare at a smirking Malik.   
  
'This is going to be fun.' Malik thought.  
  
Tea cried inside her head, how could Yami do this to her?!  
  
~  
  
In the RV Yami, Joey and kaiba sat there anasmused. Tea and Malik weren't doing anything. Yami sighed, "I think she's had enought let her out."  
  
Kaiba and Joey exchanged looks.   
  
"Yami it's only been one hour. Relax" Joey said reasuring his friend. "I wanna see what else happens."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Or else..Remember that I'll blackmail you."  
  
Yami groaned.  
  
~  
  
"Malik over here!'' Tea exclaimed. Malik shook his head, "No! This way! We already went there"  
  
The two cuffed couples were standing in the middle of the gym. Tea wanted to go to the halls and Malik wanted to check the boys change room.  
  
"I'm not going in there you know." while placing her right hand on her hips.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. He walked to the change room pulling Tea along. Her feet slid on the floor. Malik was strong his muscles bulged from his arm while Tea's face went red.  
  
He stopped while turning to Tea. She huffed at the stubborn Egyptian. She had to think of a plan to get back to him.  
  
The Egyptian opened the door peeking inside. The stench of old gymsocks and urine filled the air. The brunette closed her eyes stepping into the foul room. Malik was disgusted by the smell. Not even his room smelled this bad.   
  
"Lets get out." Tea said still with her eyes closed but still Malik ignored her. "Malik?" Tea said softly. She once again ignored the mad girl. He began to walk farther into the room. His eyes roamed into the EXIT doors. Tea opened one eye. She smiled happily inside her head as he reached the doors. But unlucky for them Kaiba abd Yami locked ALL the doors.  
  
Tea fumed, "Oh when I get out! Yami is sooooo going to pay!" She exclaimed while curling her right hand. Malik turned to the girl, "And how are you going to do that?" He asked in his monotone voice. Tea tilted her head, "Oh NOW you talk to me." She huffed while pulling Malik out of the room.   
  
"You just started talking to me!"   
  
"I was talking to you 5 minutes ago!"  
  
"Oh, well I guess I wasn't listening,"  
  
"Well...DUH!"  
  
"You know what. SHUT UP!" Malik snapped. Tea growled, she stomped her foot on Malik. She had already forgotten that she was cuffed to him. Her dumbside got to the best of her. She couldn't run or hide. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Ow!" he yepled while hopping on his foot. For a few seconds he felt alittle pain, but suddenly passed. He glared at the girl in front of him. She had a nervous look on.  
  
Malik moved his face closer to Teas only inches away from hers. "Now why'd you go and do a thing like that for? hmmm?" His voice was quiet but cold. Tea didn't reply, she only gave a small shrug. Malik moved his face away. "You really are a bitch."  
  
Teas eyes widend. No one calls her a bitch! She raised her right hand pulling on Maliks hair. His feet moved forward tangling itself with hers. He fell forwards on Tea. Her screams peirced the halls. "RAPE!" She yelled. Malik stared dumbfounded by the girls actions. "I am not raping you!!!"   
  
Tea slapped him with her free hand. "Stop that!!" He yelled once again. Tea began to scream rape. The blonde Egyptian had enough, He kept her quiet by covering her mouth, Her eyes were still open. Inside something rushed through her chest and down her stomache. Tea moved her face away shoving Malik off. She quickly stood up then to suddenly fall. Embaressed by the position they were just in. She . He smirked mentally at her. Her face expression was priceless.  
  
Malik stood up while looking at Tea from the floor. Her face was red with anger and embaressment.  
  
'Well, at least you kept quiet."  
  
They were anaware that the spider camera was following them. Its camera eyes followed their every move.  
  
Yami from inside the RV fumed. He felt like running inside the building and ripping Maliks hair off. Kaiba sighed, his face turned over to Yami. He could see that his face was full of anger.  
  
Mai and Serenity were walking into the RV. The taller blonde knocked on the door.   
  
"Joey open the door." Kaiba instructed as he was still looking into the large screen tv. Again there was a knock on the door. "Joey!" Kaiba turned around quickly and gave a sweatdrop. There was Joey lying on the couch sleeping. Kaiba sighed. He walked towards the door and opened it. Mai and Serenity both stood there. "Well, about time!" Mai exclaimed while getting in. "What took you long?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged. Serenity looked over to the large screen, she could see Malik and Tea walking down the hall. "Has anything interesting happened?" Serenity asked while looking at Kaiba.   
  
"Well, lets see. Malik fell on top of Tea while she was screaming. It was funny to see that happen. But so far thats the only interesting that happened." He replied, then chuckled "The look on her face was original.""  
  
Serenity giggled, "Wish I was here to see that."  
  
Kaiba looked down at her and smiled slightly, "You will. Iv'e got it on tape."   
  
~  
  
Finished this chapter! Just to say sorry if its short, it's because this story isn't going to be long and well this will leave you to be in more suspence. Oh and sorry if this isn't funny!  
  
please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own YGO!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Malik and Tea had walked back to the Caf after walking around the whole school. Tea began to feel alittle bit uncomfortable with Malik. The longer she was with him, the more scared she got. She didn't know why, but Tea just felt it. He kept giving her death glares and talking to her in cold tones.   
  
The sun began to set and yet no one was still around. What was her parents going to think when she came home one day? She didn't know how long Yami was planning to keep her here. But Tea assumed that he would leave her here until Monday. She knew that Kaiba or Joey would probably call in saying that she was at a friends house. One thing is why was she here in the first place?  
  
Malik sat on the floor suddenly. Tea glanced down at Malik dumbfounded, breaking the silence she finally spoke, "Why'd you stop walking?"  
  
"Because I'm tired. This school is too big, and too many rooms! It's like a pyramid in here. Anyone could get lost."  
  
"Oh please! This is a small school. But I guess in your point of view it's small. You never went to school did you?" Tea asked with a small smirk. Malik remained quiet.  
  
"Oh oh! I knew it!" She exclaimed, "The villan never went to school!!"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
All of a sudden a small growl came from Tea's stomache as she gave a nervous laugh. An angry Malik stared up at the girl. He ignored her and said"Hungry?"" He asked. Tea nodded. "Well, lets go get something for you to eat, Hopefully you don't eat the whole thing. I heared that you are quite the little pig." Malik said poking Tea's stomache while smirking. The brunette fumed angrily.  
  
After 3 minutes of walking down the long hall, Malik tugged on the handcuffs once again captivating her into a split path. Tea went to the left while he went to the right. They both fell back landing on their butts.  
  
"It's this way!" Both of them exclaimed  
  
"Nuh uh," Tea said protesting, "I should know since ths is MY school."  
  
Malik snorted, "Well, I think its this way!" He said pointing forward.  
  
"Whats makes you say that?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Simple" Malik said. He pointed to a sign that said Cafeteria.  
  
Tea blinked, she felt stupid. Even in her own school she didn't know where the cafeteria was.  
  
Malik stood up brushing himself with his clothes. Tea too did the same. This time she was the one to tug on Malik. He smirked mentally.  
  
The brunette pushed the door open taking a few steps inside the empy room. She remembered that she had failed Home Ec.   
  
Malik asked, "Do you know how to cook?"  
  
"Um..Yeah?" Tea answered with a lie, once again she mentally slapped herself. 'Way to go Tea, you can't even boil water!'  
  
"Ok." Was all Malik said.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen. Pots and pans hung from the hooks while there were about 3 stoves and 3 refridgerators. Malik sat down on the table. He glanced at the girl,   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Cook!"  
  
"What am I your slave?"  
  
"Yep." Malik answered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Tea snapped,   
  
"You say you can cook, well I'm waiting." Malik said. Tea sighed, "Fine, but if you get food poisning then...it's not my fault."  
  
Malik blinked, "Uhh Maybe I should cook..out of my own safety."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Malik put down some pots and opened the refridgerators pulling out some vegetables. Tea turned over to her left and saw some sharp knives. There were forks and spoons inside the sink. Malik churned his head to the brunette, telling her to fill the water up to the center of the pot. He sounded so much like her teacher. Tea grabbed the pot then to suddenly drop it on Maliks foot.  
  
(O__O)  
  
"Oops.." Tea's voice faded out. She picked up the pot and placed it on the counter. She quickly changed the subject by picking up a butcher knife. "Want me to cut the vegetables?"  
  
Malik quickly took the butcher knife from her hand and placed it on the table. "Uhh how about you just watch and I cook..I don't want you to chop off any of my fingers." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "fine."  
  
Malik began. He cut up the food quickly, Tea looked over his shoulder watching him cut. he placed the cut food into another pot which was filled with water. There was this raw chicket in the stove. He figured that chicken soup and some desserts would be a good thing to eat.  
  
At the time the spider camera was watching,  
  
"Hmm that looks good." Joey said, he was finally awake. Serenity and Mai nodded their heads. "Who knew Malik could cook." Kaiba said.  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow. "He better not poison her." His voice showed alittle bit of jealously. "Should we order pizza for them just in case?" Serenity asked  
  
Kaiba shook his head, "And let the pizza man get involved? I think not."   
  
"Well, IM HUNGRY!" Joey yelled. Mai slapped the back of his head. "Well, calm down. Kaiba would order pizza for us. He's the one with all the money."  
  
Seto Kaiba fumed, he had waisted too much money on the workers for getting out of the school leaving the whole place abandoned, It costed way too much. He was not going to pay for something else that Joey was going to gulp down by himself.  
  
"Pleaaaase?" Serenity begged, her eyes glittering. Kaiba sighed, "Fine!" He sat back on the small couch. "Give me the phone..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
~  
  
The aroma of the soup filled the kitchen air. Tea was watching the whole thing from behind. Nothing was burning unlike her trying to cook in her class. If it was Tea cooking then the whole placed would be burned down by now.  
  
Malik turned to his side opening the top cubboard causing the flour and other things to fall. it all to fell on the 2 teens. Her eyes was closed. Inside she was growing angry.  
  
"Heh oops" Was all Malik said.  
  
"Oops? OOPS? OOPS?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?" Tea began, "THESE CLOTHES COST A FORTUNE!"  
  
Malik blinked, "It's just flour,..It's not like it hasn't fallen on me before."  
  
The brunette fumed some more, "I can't take a shower due to your handcuffed to me! What am I suppose to do?!"  
  
Malik smirked, "Take your shower, I don't mind."  
  
Tea paused, She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on his face. Tea smiled.  
  
Malik coughed up some flour. He wiped some off his eyes. From the side was chocolate syrup. He picked up the bottle sqeezing it on her head. Tea still had the same face on. The chocolate oozed down her forhead landing on her shirt. She didn't say anything.  
  
The Egyptian placed the bottle down only to continue his cooking. Tea stood there watching her arm move with his. She looked around frantically without him noticing. She turned back to the chocolate syrup. She lifted the bottle, pouring the tasty syrup down his shirt. She sqeezed the whole bottle until a brown color showed through his shirt. Malik quickly turned around picking the girl up on his shoulder.   
  
"Time for you to wash up, Tea." His voice said. Tea was wide eyed. "What?! NO! THE FOOD!"  
  
"That can wait!" He exclaimed. He carried her into the GUYS change room. The smell once again filled her nose. "What no!?" Tea yelled. She was hitting Maliks back.  
  
He dropped her on the shower, turning the faucet to REALLY cold water. "Time to cool down, Tea." Malik smirked.  
  
Just as the water touched Tea's skin, her body shivered, "COLD!!" She yelled, while shivering. She tried to get away. Malik stood there holding her down. It was like he couldn't feel anything. The cold shower caused his beige shirt to stay stuck on his skin.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Serenity was opened jawed, "MALIK AND TEA IN THE SHOWER?!"  
  
Joey jumped up from his seat. He was speachless. Yami was pratically blowing a fuse, He had to be tied down in order to not barge in.  
  
Now you have to admit. A, Egyptian guy plus a chearleader girl in the shower of an abandoned school equals HOT.  
  
"M-M-Malik L-Let me o-out..p-p-please!" Tea's voice shook. Her body was quivering. Even for her this was much worst then seeing Joeys butt cheaks streak through the whole schools debate. (o.O;;)  
  
Malik was holding her down in the COLD shower. She was holding her body close to his trying to get warm. He shut off the water letting Tea take a breather. He pulled himself away from the girls body. "Have we learned our lesson?" He asked.  
  
Tea nodded while stepping out of the shower. Malik grabbed the nearest tower and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Well, now that we are clean. lets go back to the kitchen."  
  
~~~  
  
TADA! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and there are more jokes to come! ^_~  
  
FYI Iv'e used some stuff from my other story, such as the falling flour. 


	4. Chapter 4

here is chapter 4!   
  
I don't own YGO!  
  
~  
  
They had reached the kitchen. Tea was still shaking. That was the coldest shower she had ever taken. She looked over to Malik. He wasn't quivering. Was he some kind of robot or something? Tea knew something was wrong when he just kept on cooking.Still his clothes were dirty from the chocolate syrup and bits of flour still remained. His hair gave small drops of water, still his blonde locks sticked out. She looked at his muscles and blushed lightly while standing behind him.  
  
"Ow!" Malik suddenly said. Tea blinked, She looked over to Malik and saw that he had already cut himself. Sure he could last in cold water and now he feels something from a cut? Tea thought he was strange..but still..  
  
"You ok?" Tea asked while looking at his finger. He nodded slightly. Tea looked around and saw some paper towels. She reached over to grab some.  
  
Just as she did, Tea gently grabbed Maliks finger. She wrapped te paper towel around his finger. The blood left alittle stain on the white paper. She had an un-used pony tail in her pocket. She used it to blocked the blood from escaping. Malik blinked at the girl who was helping him.  
  
"There." She said, while letting go of his hand.  
  
"Uhh...yeah.." Malik said. Tea knew that he wasn't the guy to say 'Thank you'. So she let it go. The brunette grabbed the butcher knife and began to cut.  
  
After another hour of cooking. The chocolate cake was almost done. The chicken soup was already completed. During the whole time in the kitchen neither of them spoke.  
  
The bell of the stove rang, signaling the 2 people that the cake was done. Malik opened the oven releasing the heat. He picked the tray out placing the cake on the counter. It smelled delicious.  
  
Tea's hand began to feel soar from the hand cuffs. She wanted them off pretty soon, but the work shop was closed. She figured that the others locked them up by purpose and meant to lock the workshop up.She still wanted to know why they had locked her up in here with Malik. Malik at the time wanted to know too. But he knew that when he goes home, he was going to kill his sister,  
  
Tea cut the cake into peices and looked over to Malik. "Wanna eat now or later?"  
  
He just shrugged. Tea just rolled her eyes handing him the cake tray. She took the tray that carried the soup into the caf. She slowly followed him hoping to not drop anything and get dirty. Thats the last thing she wanted.  
  
After setting the table up with the fork and spoons, both of them sat across from eachother. Malik just sat there playing with his food. Tea couldn't eat. She was shy to eat in front of the most feared person in Domino. His lavender eyes turned to the brunette, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Tea sighed, "I don't know."  
  
Malik arched an eyebrow, "Well, your stomache was growling. And I spent all my time on the stove cooking. What do you take me for? A slave?"  
  
Tea blinked.. Malik just sounded like her mother. She couldn't help but giggle.   
  
The Egyptian blinked, "What is so funny?" He asked anamused by her laughing. Tea shook her head, "I'm sorry, It's just you sounded like my mother right there."  
  
Malik looked down. "Oh..Now your assuming I'm a women?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not assuming anything! Why do you always have to start a fight with me?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"What do you think you were doing now?"  
  
"... Just shut up and eat."  
  
The brunette huffed while finally took a sip from the soup. It was really good.   
  
"So..tell me about yourself" Tea tried to start up a coversation. Malik looked at her again.   
  
"What's there to say except nothing?"  
  
Tea blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"There's nothing about me interesting so what's there to say?"  
  
"Well, I meant that tattoo on you back."  
  
Malik thought for a minute. "If you must know...My father wanted me to be guard the tombs of Egypt awaiting the day for the pharoh to come back. I was encrypted on my back when I was young. Odion was suppose to do it but he wasn't family. So I was left off to do it myself. Thats when I was recieved the rod. As you can see battle City the evil part of me escaped almost destroying you all."  
  
Tea nodded, "What ever happened to your father when you left Egypt?"  
  
"He was the abususive type. After i grew older and recieved the rod, the evil part of me killed my father. My mother died when I was born so I never really knew her. Isis managed to get away before something bad happened to her." He replied. Tea said nothing. His life was so complicated.  
  
(A.N: Bare with me people! I don't know his past that well so I'm making some of this up!)  
  
"Wow.." Was all Tea managed to say. She saw the look in his eyes, as he remembered the past events. Her hand stroked his softly. Maliks lavander eyes turned to hers. "Youv'e had a rough life, huh?"  
  
Malik nodded. Tea removed her hands from his. She cleared her throat going back to the food, "So..Uhh. Great cooking!"  
  
The Egyptian actually smiled, something about this girl just made it happen. It was weird. For the past hour he wasn't even acting like his rude, stubborn self.  
  
~  
  
In the RV Yami was yelling. "He's so making that sappy crap to get Tea in bed!"   
  
Serenity and Mai quickly turned to Yami. "Are you serious?!" Mai asked. Joey laughed, "Please like Malik telling sappy stories to get laid? He almost pratcially raped her the first hour we left them along,"  
  
"Wait." Seto said while looking at Joey, "Weren't you sleeping at that time?"  
  
"Uh..No..''  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes while giving a slap to the back of Joeys head.  
  
"ow!" Joey yelped while rubbing the back of his head "You people stop hitting me there, thats gonna give me brain damage!"  
  
"It's alittle late for that." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"HEY!" Joey yelled while tackling Kaiba. Mai, Serenity and Yami gave big sweatdrops.  
  
~  
  
It was now 9:23. Tea was quickly falling asleep. She had a full stomach from eating 3 slices of cake and 2 bowls of chicken soup. She placed her head on her left hand and her elbows propped on the table. She was holding her head up.  
  
Malik shook his head while captivating the hand cuffs. Tea's arms fell causing her head to hit the tabe. "Ow!" She said while rubbing her head, Malik was chuckling. "You make me laugh." The blonde said after standing up.. The brunette was reluctant. "I'm too tired.." She said while yawning. "It's only 9:26. Don't tell me your tired."  
  
"Yeah well unlike some people I sleep."  
  
"Well, I don't want to sleep because..." Malks voice vaded out.   
  
Tea blinked, "What do you wet the bed or something?"  
  
Malik scoffed, "NO!" He held the cuffs up. "I'd rather not sleep with you."  
  
"Oh." Tea said, she gave a nervous laugh. "I forgot about that,"  
  
Malik sat back down. "Lets talk. Instead of sleeping.''  
  
"uhhh..What about?" Tea asked anxious to know.   
  
"Well, tell me about you and Yami? What's it like to have somebody following you for the whole day"  
  
"Whats it like to have someone following me for he whole day? Gee, I don't know..Oh wait were cuffed together! That shoulder answer something."  
  
Malik shook his head, "Oh yeah...Ok tell me this..What's it like to love someone like a couple?"  
  
Tea paused for a moment. "Why are you curious to know?"  
  
"I never was in a relationship like you and Yami." Malik admitted, Tea looked away, "Me and Yami aren't really in anything..He just assumes it because I am a reincarnation of his old love in Egypt." Tea said "But all I can say is love is like..well..." Tea thought for a second.  
  
"Like butterflies in your stomache." Both Tea and Malik said together.   
  
"Yeah.." Tea said, "Something like that...How do you know if you said you were never in love?"  
  
"I don't know." Malik answered simply. "It just came out.."  
  
The spider camera crawled on the table hiding behind the cups. From the corner of the Egyptians eye, he noticed the little creep crawler move. He quickly used his hand to slap the 'bug' flat. Tea yelped as her hand went flying and slamming against the table. His lavander eyes were still intact with Tea's.  
  
"Umm...I think sleep will be a good thing. Im getting freaked out in here for some reason."  
  
Malik shrugged, "Whatever." He stood up and so did Tea. He walked around the table following Tea.  
  
In the RV, the others were freaking out. "Where's my Tea?!" Yami yelled as his face was stuck on the TV screen. He didn't even look at us!!"  
  
"Well, Malik is a smart guy." Mai said, the others gave her death glares. "Don't go on his side!" Joey yelled. Mai crossed her arms. "IM NOT! I'm just saying he's smart! UNLIKE YOU JOEY!"  
  
"Should I be hurt?"  
  
"Derr; YEAH!"  
  
~  
  
Malik and Tea walked down the hall. They didn't know what room to sleep in. There was the nurses office. But that had one small bed. It was the only option they had.  
  
~~~  
  
hahaha! Im so evil aren't I?! Well your going to have to review if you want me to continue! ^_^   
  
ter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! Hope you Enjoy. Just to say The characters are a bit OOC, and yeah im sure you've already noticed that. But hey! ::Shrugs:: At least this is interesting..for some people.  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! ^_____^   
  
I NOW OWN YGO! MWHAHAHAHAHA (sighs) No unfortunatley I don't.. But I own this fic though!  
  
Oh, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura will probably come in later chapters. ^_^  
  
Tea is cuffed by the left  
  
Malik is cuffed by the right  
  
~  
  
Malik and Tea walked down the hall. They didn't know what room to sleep in. There was the nurses office. But that had one small bed. It was the only option they had. Since the school was cheap   
  
(A.N: I know what that feels like...-_-;;;)   
  
Malik turned the knob, trying to find the light. Just as he did. Both Tea and him were standing in a medium sized room with a small window.  
  
It was a narrow bed with white sheets. It only had enough room for one person.  
  
Tea once again blushed, Sharing a bed with the least person you expect to sleep with? Tea had no choice and neither did Malik. He too remained silent.  
  
~  
  
In the RV, Everyone was ignoring the large television. Kaiba was sitting next to the table. Serenity was sitting arcross from him. Mai was relaxing on the couch while Joey was resting his head on her lap. (A.N CUTE!)  
  
Yami was still tied to the chair next to the tv. He grew more tired. And still wished that Kaiba would hurry on making a new spider camera. He broke the silence. "Will you guys PLEASE untie me this instant!" He snapped angrily. Kaiba shook his head. "No. And see you pull more freaks? Like hell we will!"  
  
"Yes! I must help Tea! She could be in trouble! Her parents might be worried about her absence!"  
  
"Oh relax." Joey said. "Kaiba called her house saying that she was staying over a friends house. Right Kaiba?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Kaiba." Yami said sternly while giving him a glare.  
  
"I thought Serenity was suppose to do it."  
  
"What?!" Serenity exclaimed, "I thought Mai was suppose to do it."  
  
The blonde girl blinked, "Me? Joey was suppose to!"  
  
Everyone remained silent. "Someone better call before one of us gets in trouble with Tea's father." Serenity said, "And trust me. Iv'e seen him mad."  
  
~  
  
The small bed was laid next to the wall. Another option was to sleep on the floor. But Tea didn't want to rest on the cold ground with the dust and creepy crawlies. Earlier she assumed that there was even a rat running around. She shuddered at the thought of the disgusting rodent.  
  
Malik sat on the bed, hitting the mat. "Looks comfy." He said while laying on his back. Tea crossed her arms pulling Maliks cuffed hands along with hers. "Why should you get the bed? Your a guy so sleep on the floor!" She exclaimed. Malik scoffed while pulling his arm back "You wish."  
  
Tea sighed, "Then I guess your going to have to shove over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me..Shove over or get out."  
  
The Egyptian smirked, "Wow I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Oh please, you people don't know anything about me." Tea said while sitting on the bed. Malik sighed while shifting over his back touched the wall. The brunette laid back while staring into the ceiling. She stried to ignore Malik. Who was looking at her. Her face was turning red again.  
  
Malik noticed this. He mentally smirked in his head as he sat up, almost knocking Tea off.   
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, while looking up at Malik. "It's too hot in here."  
  
Tea blinked, "No it isn't. And aren't you use to the heat?"  
  
"After living here? Not anymore." Malik said trying to take off his shirt. Tea's heart was pounding like drums. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"It's too hot in here!"  
  
"You know that your shirt won't come off with your hand cuffed.  
  
"Hmm your right.  
  
".... And don't even think about taking off your pants."  
  
Malik chuckled, "I wasn't thinking that but thanks for remind me." The brunette shook her head. She churned her face away to the door when suddenly is slammed shut. She yelped while falling off the bed. Malik's eyes widened as he fell off too. His body slammed into hers causing her to groan in pain.   
  
"Your so heavy!" Tea exclaimed while pushing him off. "How much do you weight 200 pounds?"  
  
"No." Malik answered. "Well..alittle bit under.."  
  
The 15 year old brunette sweatdropped while Malik stood up propping himself on the bed.   
  
~  
  
"Iv'e got it!" Kaiba exclaimed. He finished creating a new spy camera."Now all I have to do is test it." The CEO looked around. He placed the spider camera on the ground, then to type some keys on his key board. The bug started to walk under the bathroom door. There on the TV they saw Joey all wet wrapped in a big towel. He was in front of the mirror while holding a comb in his right hand. He was singing, 'Ooops I did it again.' By Britney Spears.  
  
Kaiba, Serenity, Mai and Yami sweatdropped.  
  
~  
  
Tea couldn't face the door. Since her left hand was cuffed to Maliks right hand. It would make sleeping more difficult so she had to sleep facing front to him. He too had to do the same. Tea had tried to keep her eyes closed, but there was a young Egyptian sleeping in front of her. His warm breath lightly blew onto Tea's face. He didn't have bad breath like Tristan.   
  
Both her eyes opened slowly, facing Malik. 'He's so cute when he sleeps..' Tea thought. She closed her eyes removing the thoughts from her head.  
  
[Ya know you like him.] A voice said in a teasing tone inside the back of her head.  
  
'Huh..? No way!'  
  
[Please.] The voice said again, [I know you like the way he looks when sleeping. And don't deny that you hated that moment in the shower.]  
  
Tea thought for a moment. 'Well, I guess I didn't hate that..but-'  
  
[And when he placed you in the shower, you pratically had your body next to his!]  
  
'Just shut up...'  
  
[Why? Don't like the truth?]  
  
'Please..Just keep quiet!'  
  
[Hmm lets see. NO!]  
  
'SHUT UP! Fine you wanna know!? I LIKE HIM! OK!?' Tea yelled mentally to herself. The voice said nothing. 'I liked him since a few hours ago. When we had that conversation. I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't want these feelings. I should love Yami..right? I mean this is just a silly school girl crush.'  
  
[Wrong...You shouldn't love someone just because you are a reincarnation of his lover from the past. You don't love Yami. Just admit it and I'll be gone. And you know that this isn't a silly crush. When you liked that football player, you didn't feel this.]  
  
Tea sighed, 'Fine. I really don't love Yami. Just please leave me alone...'  
  
With that the voice dissapeared. Tea closed her eyes tightly, trying to hide the anger and trying to kick out the annoying voice that teased her from isnide her head.She wished that she could walk away, but couldn't. She didn't want the feelings that was growing inside of her.  
  
Tea's arm began to feel numb from under her body, so she slowly moved her arm over her head. Maliks hands slowly moved with hers. His arm was over her head. Tea opened her eyes as Malik shifted alittle. His left hand moved up from his sides onto Tea's thighs. The brunette was panicking.   
  
~  
  
Everyone was sleeping in the RV except Yami. He was shifting and struggling to get free from the ropes. His hand finally got free, he reached for the mini pocket knife on the table. He used the sharp untensil to cut the rope off. He stood up slowly walking over Joey. He turned his head to where Serenity and Kaiba were. The CEO's arm was wrapped over her shoulder as her head was laid on his chest.  
  
He walked towards him pulling out the master key from his pocket. The pharoh slowly walked away. 'I don't care about him blackmailing me! I just want MY Tea back!'  
  
The pharoh rushed himself to the front doors of the school. He used the master key that he stole from Kaiba's pocket to unlock the large doors. He stepped in taking a look to his right.  
  
From outside nightly rain clouds formed. Claps of light appeared making everything more gloomy.  
  
(a.N: Needed that something interesting)  
  
Yami looked out the window and saw the rain drops fall hard on the glass. "Tea!!" He yelled.  
  
Another thunder roared. Tea shot up from the seat, wide eyed. Maliks lavander eyes opened halfway. He noticed Tea sitting up. "Whats up with you?" Malik asked, while slowly sitting up. Tea rubbed her forhead. "Sorry, I after that thunder I thought I heared someone call out my name."   
  
The Egyptian arched an eyebrow. "Maybe is the school's ghost. Coming to steal you away."  
  
Tea felt her body stiffen,"It's not funny! wait..There's a ghost here?"  
  
Malik shrugged, "You tell me."  
  
"...."  
  
"Tea!!!" The voice echoed though the halls. This time Malik heard it.   
  
~  
  
Mai woke up. Her violet eyes roamed around the room. She noticed the ropes were tangles around the chair. Yami was no where to be seen.  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
Enjoyed that one? I didn't think it was THAT funny. Sorry I ran out of chocolate. hehe  
  
But anyways please review! thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Preview of: stuck with you chapter 6   
  
I don't know YGO. Never did, never will!!  
  
~  
  
The blonde looked around, 'Uh oh..' She thought. When she noticed Yami was gone. Mai's eyes churned to Serenity and Kaiba. She smiled slightly at him and Serenity. But quickly frowned with Joey in the room. She had to wake Kaiba up without waking up Serenity's brother.  
  
It was 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"Kaiba.." She called out softly. He gave no reply. The blonde fumed as she stood up. She walked over Joey's stomache, She slapped Kaiba's head hard causing him to wake up. "Whats the deal!?" He snapped. Mai hushed him. She pointed to the empty chair. Kaiba instantly knew what she meant. 'Uh oh..' He thought  
  
~~  
  
"Ok what the hell was that!?" Malik said getting up from the bed. Tea stayed put. "I-I don't know and I am NOT going to find out!"  
  
"Oh it could be the wind."   
  
"The wind does not go TEAAAA!!!!" The brunette said imitating the voice. Malik rolled his eyes back. He tugged on the handcuffs. "Well, I want to go check!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"YEEES!"  
  
Malik huffed, His shirt got caught on a loose spring which stuck out from his side of the bed, it caused his shirt to rip on the back. The Egyptian fumed while pulling free.  
  
'Aw crap' He thought while getting up. He lifted the 15 year old over his shoulder and began to walk out the door. Tea pounded on Maliks back. She blushed lightly at his tattoo which could be seen from the rip. It looked pretty hot.  
  
The Egyptian dropped Tea in the middle of the hall. His eyes roamed around the area. The voice wasn't calling out his companions name. Another lightlning flashed the sky while more thunders clapped. Tea jumped 2 feet in the air. "Lets go this way." Malik said while pointing ahead.  
  
"Uhh how about you go check that out, and I stay here."  
  
"How many times are you going to forget? WERE CUFFED!"  
  
"Don't have to yell at me you dumbass!" Tea spatted out. She covered her mouth. She shouldn't have called her that. Inside Tea felt hurt. She's called many people names but she felt suddenly bad for calling him a dumbass.  
  
Malik growled, he tugged roughly on the handcuffs forcing her to follow him. Even from Tea he felt alittle but hurt. Even for him!  
  
~  
  
Kaiba had his coat on. He nodded to Mai. They were both to enter the school and pull Yami out without Tea and Malik knowing.  
  
They both left Serenity and Joey behind to sleep alittle longer in the RV.  
  
The rain poured hard onto the ground, Mai and Kaiba ran though the rains into the front doors. Kaiba frantically pulled the lever to open the large door. No luck. He turned over to Mai who was getting cold. "Any luck?" She asked. Kaiba shook his head. "We should try the back doors! I left a key in a bush."  
  
"Ok."   
  
With that the two left running to the back of the school.  
  
~  
  
"Malik talk to me." Tea said feeling a little uncomfortable by the silence. "You know you want to." The brunette said in a teasing tone. The Egyptian churned his head to the girl.   
  
"Well seriously! I didn't mean to call you that."  
  
"Hmmhm."   
  
"Look I'm sorry. My mouth tends to say things in the wrong moments."  
  
"Hmmhm."  
  
Tea sighed, "Fine! I give up."   
  
"Hmmhm."  
  
"MALIK! Stop saying that!"  
  
"Hmmh-"  
  
"TEAA!!! where are you!?"  
  
Both Malik and Tea paused they finally knew where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the caf.  
  
~  
  
Just as Kaiba and Mai reached the back. The CEO pulled out a silver key from the bush. He slipped it into the keyhold FINALLY opening the door. They both stepped in removing their wet coats. "Where to start?"  
  
"Uhh lets see.." Kaiba thought for a moment. He thought he heard someone shout. His ears perked up. It sounded like Tea.  
  
"Hurry over there!" Seto exclaimed, he grabbed Mai's hand pulling her down the halls.  
  
~  
  
The light flickered and suddenly were turned off. Yami stopped in his tracks. He was standing in the middle of the caf. He could hear foot steps run from the silence of the building. 'Tea!' He thought happily. He knew that, that was her. He had suddenly heared a loud thud.  
  
Malik had nearly ran into a wall from the darkness. Tea sweadropped at him. The brunette let out her arms to lift Malik up from the floor. She was laughing!  
  
The Egyptian didn't really find this amusing. He just huffed once again ignoring her.   
  
Tea finally stopped laughing. Even in the darkness she could see his face expression. She slowly placed one hand on his shoulder with a serious look on. "Ok, I'm sorry Malik. I shouldn't have laughed at you." She apologized in a sweet tone. "But your so grumpy that it's funny! And I couldn't help it. You make me laugh alot from the past hours then Yami ever did ever since Battle City." She smiled, "Now you have to admit the way you fell was funny."  
  
The Egyptian sighed, he gave a small smile, "I guess It really isn't like me to run into walls or trip on other peoples feet.."  
  
Tea nodded, She felt Maliks hand on hers which was placed on his shoulder. His slyly grin was seen from in the darkness.  
  
~  
  
Yami grew more impatient. After that loud thud, no one came in. He decided to investagate.  
  
~  
  
Seto and Mai rushed to the other doors. They peeked thought and saw a dark figure walking to the other doors from inside. The CEO crept open the door slowly, taking quiet steps into the caf room. Mai stayed behind holding the doors open.  
  
~  
  
Yami saw 2 figures one was short while the other one was taller, one thing that got him mad was that they were facing eachother.   
  
Just as he was going to open the door and attack the taller figure, Seto pulled Yami from behind while covering his mouth. Yami muffled from Seto's grip. The pharoh bit Kaiba's hand causing him to yell.  
  
Malik and Tea quickly turned their heads to the Caf doors. Something was inside. "Stay close, ok?" Malik said to Tea. The brunette nodded. His hands slowly reached the lever.  
  
Kaiba quickly dragged Yami on the floor. He was kicking and muffling. Kaiba was wondering how this stubborn baby became the king of Egypt. He sweatdropped at the idea.  
  
Mai waited impatiently at the door. Just as Kaiba reached them. She too tried to help him shut Yami up. Before the door closed Kaiba placed his spider camera on the round. He quickly closed the door..  
  
The 2 cuffed couples walked inside the caf. Both Malik and Tea grew angry at the intruders. "Whos there?!" Malik yelled,  
  
Yami growled. He bit Seto once again. Mai rolled her eyes while helping Kaiba drag him farther into the hall. Once they were out the doors, rain poured on them. Mai kicked Yami on the groin. He fell flat on the floor groaning with pain. "Mai!" He snapped, "That-ow-HURT!"  
  
The blonded scoffed, "Well, If you weren't so damn hard to handle I wouldn't have done it!"  
  
~  
  
Malik gently pulled Tea into the middle of caf. It was silent once again.  
  
"Do you think that, that was Yami?" Tea asked with her heart pounding wildly. Malik shrugged, "Im not sure..But I could have sworn that it sounded like him.." Malik replied. He looked over to Tea, "Should we head back?"  
  
The brunette shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"Oh um...Malik?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
".I.. Uh..Nevermind."  
  
"Uh, Ok."  
  
~  
  
Mai and Seto had to continue dragging the stubborn pharoh through the school grounds. The CEO was tired of Yami's actions and wished that he would calm down.  
  
Just as they reached the RV they had to tie Yami back to the chair. They grabbed another pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hands to Joey. "Now he won't be going anywhere." Kaiba smirked. They had to blind fold Yami and stick a sock in his mouth to keep him quiet..  
  
"I don't know. I feel sorry for Joey now."  
  
"Don't. After he ate all the pizza, I'm sure he will be difficult to drag now." He reasuured her. "Now if you excused me I'm going back to sleep." Kaiba said while walking back to Serenity's side. He stopped when Mai called his name.  
  
"Yeah?" Kaiba said  
  
"If you ever hurt Serenity in anyway I will personally hang you myself." The blonde smiled.   
  
Kaiba blinked, "Uh..ok. I'll be sure to write that down.."  
  
~   
  
Malik and a tired Tea walked back to the nurses office. They both walked though the doors, propping themselves on the bed.   
  
[I know you like him..But he'll never like you back. He's got no heart.] That same voice came back. Tea closed her eyes. One minute that voice was telling her that Malik was the one she liked and now it was saying that she would never have him. This confused her and yet ticked her off.  
  
"Tea whats wrong with you?" Malik asked in his stern voice. Tea shrugged; She was trying to ignore the voice. Malik sighed, "Whatever I'm going back to bed." With that he laid back on the cot. Tea still remained sitting. [He'll never like you back, Tea!] The voice teased.1  
  
Malik groaned, He pulled Tea down from her back onto her back. She yelped lightly as he forced her down. "Go to sleep!" Malik exclaimed.   
  
"I can't.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have too much in my head.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not saying! Your a guy, you'll never understand."  
  
"Whatever. Just go to sleep!"  
  
Tea sighed while turning over to Malik. Her eyes began to close. He sighed quietly when he placed her head on his arms. He closed his eyes falling asleep. Tea's eyes slowly opened, her cheeks turned pink, 'What is he doing?!' She thought.  
  
~~  
  
Ok sorry if you didn't like this chapter! I don't know why I put the sappy part there in the end. I think I put it there because I was listening to Celine Dion. -___-;  
  
But I have to admit it makes me sad! The song I was listening to was 'Sorry for love' By Celine Dion. I know. I know i'm a sap. ^_^; 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok now Tea is finally realizing her feelings for Malik. Will he love her back? He's already changed his attitude towards her. And I think that's going somewhere? right?  
  
Well I don't own YGO!  
  
~  
  
It was Sunday morning everyone was waking up except for Joey. Serenity woke up smiling at Seto. He too smiled back at her. It was weird that they suddenly started to like eachother after talking to eachother privately. Mai was awake the whole time. She watched Yami struggle loose once again. But Joey's weight made it more impossible to do so.  
  
The blonde boys' brown eyes fluttered open. He relized that he was sleeping on the floor. His gaze turned into his hand which was cuffed to a blindfolded Yami. His eyes turned angrily to Seto. who was WITH his sister. "KAIBA!!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
From outside Bakura heard the yell. The white haired tombrobber knocked on the door. Mai was the one to open it. She looked down at a mean looking Bakura.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
Bakura arched an eyebrow, "I heared about Kaiba locking Malik and Tea in the school. I want to see it for myself."  
  
"Well, Joey is on a rampage, care to come back later?"  
  
"Oh spare me the info." Bakura said while walking in.  
  
Mai was angered, she felt like kicking Bakura where the sun didn't shine. But quickly she shook it off.  
  
~  
  
Tea's eyes opened.while looking ahead of her was Malik. She was on his arm! Tea blushed a crimson color.  
  
The spider camera came once again into the room. It crawled on the ceiling pointing it's small mini camera to the couple on the bed.  
  
~  
  
"Oh my god!" Serenity exclaimed. Everyone stopped on what they were doing. All eyes turned to Serenity who was staring at the Tv.   
  
"What's happening?" Yami asked, still blindfolded.  
  
"Are they in bed?!" Bakura exclaimed a question.  
  
"Who who!??!!?" Yami grew more impatient. "TELL ME!!!!". Mai slowly removed his blindfold. Letting Yami see Tea IN bed WITH Malik!   
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
The brunette got up but Malik's free arm was wrapped around hers. 'Uh oh..' Tea thought. She lifted her body away from Malik trying to get free from his grip. 'Now I know I should have slept on the floor....'  
  
Malik turned over to the side Taking Tea with him. She tightly closed her eyes trying to not think on what was going to happen when he would wake up. "Isis I don't want to wear that shirt! It's pink!"  
  
(O__O;)  
  
'Uhh...ok...' Tea thought some more she bit her lip as she moved away. Malik groaned as his eyes opened. They widened when he saw Tea on top of him. "HEY!" He exclaimed, Tea yelped and fell off the bed. Malik looked down at her. "What were you doing on top of me?!"  
  
"I wouldn't have been there if you were holding on to me!"  
  
"Why would I be holding you?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. YOU TELL ME!"  
  
"I don't even know!"  
  
"Figures."  
  
Malik shook his head, he helped Tea up from the floor. "We must not mention that to anyone, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Tea said while propping herself on the bed. Everything was quiet for 5 minutes until Malik spoke.  
  
"Um..Tea?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gotta go bathroom."  
  
"O_O NO YOUR NOT! You are not taking a crap while handcuffed to me!"  
  
"I don't have to do that..."  
  
"....Your still not going!"  
  
"But I seriously have to go!"  
  
Tea sighed..Malik stood up quickly pulling Tea up. He rushed to the door. Tea was wide eyed. "MALIK!" She screamed while holding on the door frame with her free hand. The Egyptian turned to her.   
  
"Tea, seriously..When a guys gotta go..He's gotta go!"  
  
"But the guy can't go when theres a girl handcuffed to him!"  
  
"But I have to go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!  
  
Tea gripped on the door frame tightly.  
  
Malik stopped pulling "Well, whatever..I'm going. We'll think of a way."  
  
"I'm still not going. I don't care if you have the bladder the size of Texa's there is no way I'm going IN the guys washroom with you."  
  
Malik sighed, as usual when ever he didn't have his way he would have to lift Tea over his shoulder and carry her around. The brunette sweatdropped. She should have seen this coming.   
  
He carried her down the hall..She was first in the guys changeroom and now the guys washroom, what was next?   
  
He pulled her in with the handcuff. By now her hand would have a red line going around. Yami cuffed them alittle too tight.  
  
He walked inside. Tea couldn't help but looked at the strange object attached to the wall. She smirked as an idea popped in her head. She couldn't help but ask. 'Uhh what is that?" while pointing to the fountain like sink that was halfway in a wall. Malik turned his head to see what she was talking about. "Uh..well..You don't know what that is?!"   
  
"They never really showed me whatever that thing was in phys.ed"  
  
Malik sighed, "I don't really feel like explaining that to you. I just really need to use the washroom."  
  
"Well, how are you to go when I am stuck to you? hmmm?"  
  
Malik thought for a moment. He looked at a stall. "I have an idea!"  
  
The Egyptian walked towards a washroom stall, he opened the door while stepping in. He placed his hand over the door leaving his other hand free. Tea had to pratically stand on her toes to reach the top. He opened the door giving her a look,  
  
"What you didn't go?" Tea asked while rubbing her hand. Malik shook his head, "I need water." He walked towards the sink and turned the faucet. He walk backed the the stall with a dumbfounded Tea. Once again the brunette had to go on her tippy toes while her hand over the stall. That way Malik would have his private time.  
  
Just as he was done. The sound of a toilet flushing echoed the bathroom over the faucets running water. He opend the stall walking to the sink once again. Tea sighed, while he washed his hands.  
  
He turned over to Tea and gave a small smile, "Now was that difficult?"  
  
Tea nodded, "Yes." She held up her hand. "See what doing that had caused and when you kept tugging and pulling on the handcuffs?? It's made my wrist all red."  
  
Malik blinked, It was true. He guess that all the tugging and pulling had caused that to her. He gently took her hand while leading her down the halls. "What now..?" She asked confused by Malik's action.  
  
He had taken her back to the caf where the kitchen door was still open Bits of his cake and soup remained on the stove. He opened the top fridges door and pulled out a pack of ice."Here." He said handing her the pack. Tea gently took it from his hand.   
  
"I won't pull on the cuffs anymore." He said while jumping on the counter. The brunette placed the ice pack on her wrist. "Do you think the others will let us out?" Instantly changing the subject.  
  
"Im not sure.." Malik said, "Because I'm starting to hate this school even more."  
  
Tea arched an eyebrow, "Is it because of me?"  
  
[No matter how hard you try. He won't like you back Tea.] The voice AGAIN came back. The brunette ignored it.  
  
"Huh? No. I'm actually use to you right now. But if it was the pharoh then I would go crazy."  
  
[Just don't try it..]  
  
Tea gained closer to Malik. Their eyes never left eachother... "You really don't like him do you?"  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, "What in Ra is she doing?!"   
  
"And Why'd she go to the bathroom with him!?" Ryou asked as his face was still glued to the tv.  
  
"Didn't you forget that she was handcuffed to him!" Kaiba exclaimed, while sighing. "It seems that already for the past day, they have already gotten use of eachother."  
  
"I will not let him take her away from me! SHE'S MINE!" Yami yelled. Mai rolled her eyes. She stuck the blindfold back on him. "Shush it Yami. This is like one of those romantic movies..Except its with an ex maniac and prissy cheerleader."  
  
Joey scoffed, "I don't really like those movies. They give me gas."  
  
"Aww thanks for sharing." Serenity said with a sweatdrop  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Joey with gas is the funniest thing."  
  
The blonde growled, "Kaiba with a black eye will be more funnier!"  
  
"Whacha gonna do? Throw something at me?" Kaiba teased, "Your tied down to a chair like Yami..You crazy chiuwawa."  
  
"Oh why I aughta..." Joey's voice was blocked by Bakura's hand. "Just keep quiet, mutt. I'm trying to see what happens.  
  
Yami muffled, "Nnnf TTTfea!!!"   
  
~  
  
Malik was sitting on the counter leaning back. The girl was pratically putting the moves on him! Both her hands were on his sides while her face was only 5 inches away from his. The Egyptian remained silent the whole time. The spider camera crawled closer to Maliks hand.   
  
"Uhh Tea.. Are you ok? The blood hasn't rushed to your head or anything..?"  
  
"No." The brunette replied, Her blue eyes turned to the big spider like camera, (She didn't know that. that was the camera the other had been watching her the whole time.)  
  
"Eww what the hell is that?!" She exclaimed while pointing to the ugly thing while backing away.  
  
Malik looked down at the critter. He picked it up quickly with his index and thumb. "Didn't I flatten this bug in the caf yesterday?"  
  
Tea shrugged, She stood in front of Malik looking at the 'spider'  
  
"That is one screwed up looking thing."  
  
"I agree." Malik said while flattening the camera...again.. His lavender eyes fell back onto Tea's blue ones once again. "Now. Let me ask this. Why were you putting the moves on me just now?"  
  
Tea gave a convincing fake giggle, while backing away alittle disapointed,"Like I would actually do that? It's called playing, Malik."   
  
The Egyptian blinked, He used his left hand to pull Tea closer to him. Tea gave a nervous laugh, "Uhh... M-Malik?" Her voice stuttered. His warm breath touched her, "Ok..you c-can stop playing now.."  
  
"Who says I'm playing?" His voice was low and in a seductive tone. The brunettes' heart was racing as Maliks face was inches from hers. He tilted his head to her slowly brush a kiss.   
  
~~   
  
In the RV everyone was growing more curious. Especially Yami. Bakura was smirking. He knew what Malik would do. He too knew. They both decided to remain quiet.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8!  
  
I don't think I have anything to say except ENJOY!  
  
~  
  
The others in the RV couldn't see what Tea and Malik were doing due to the Egyptian broke Kaiba's camera again. Yami was still tied to the chair and Joey was cuffed to him. Mai and Serenity sweatdropped at Joeys attempt to get free along with Yami.  
  
Ryou and Bakura sat on the couch watching the whole thing that happened in the RV.  
  
"Everytime, I have to make a new damn camera! I spend and spend and spend! And what do I get!? 2 broken cameras, $400 wasted got god knows what Malik is doing with Tea now. I have a crazy obsessed Yami along with a raging dog! What else do I need?" Kaiba complained, he fell back on the chair. The leg broke off leaving Kaiba to fall on the floor.   
  
A muffled laugh came from Yami.  
  
~  
  
Tea broke the kiss by slowly removing away. Malik opened his lavander eyes looking at Tea.  
  
"I uhh..." Tea didn't know what to say. She was conpletely speachless!  
  
(A.N: And I guess you girls would too if that happened to you, eh? ^_~)  
  
"Sorry." Malik apolojized for once.   
  
"You soo wanted to do that for a long time, right?" She finally spoke.   
  
"Well, you were going to do it earlier before you saw that big ass spider."  
  
"No I wasn't!" Tea denied, while tracing her finger on the counters ledge. "I wasn't actually going to do it."  
  
"Hmhm..Sure."  
  
"Well, you kissed me when I didn't..So does that mean you loooove me?"   
  
"Er..Well.."  
  
"And that you waaant me?"   
  
"Um..."  
  
Tea's body went closer, "And that you neeed me?"  
  
(A.N: Those lines that Tea is saying came from Ms. Congeniality, I didn't get them in order but I love that part! ^_^)  
  
Malik TRIED to lean farther away. His cheeks grew a light red color. Tea smiled sweetly. "I knew it." Tea could instantly tell from the way Malik acted. Even though her friends wouldn't accept him. That was the last thing she had in her mind. She arched away from him still having the same smile plastered onto her lips.  
  
"And to think I would EVER kiss a friendship preacher."  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm a friendship preacher?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Hmm never thought of that." Tea shrugged, "I don't really care about that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you care what people say about you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, why should I care?"  
  
Malik shook his head, smiling. He placed another kiss to Tea. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
~  
  
"KAIBA!!!!" Joey yelled, "I'm thirsty!"  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm trying to build this damn spider cam."  
  
"It's going to end up broken" Mai said, while filing her nails.  
  
"I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! THIIIRRSSTTTTYYY!!!"  
  
The CEO fumed while dropping his camera; He was still facing the other way. Everyone in the RV remained silent. Serenity Mai and Ryou rushed to the other corner. While Joey and Yami stayed on the same spot.  
  
Kaiba stood up slowly churning his way to Joey. He began to speak. "Joey." His voice was calm. "How would you like to keep quiet?"  
  
"Um..how about no? I'm thirsty."  
  
"Look." Kaiba said while gringing his teeth together. "If you don't keep quiet, I am going to send that tape of you to Star Search."  
  
"Er..What tape?"  
  
"The one with you in the bathroom singing Brittney Spears 'Ooops I did It Again.'  
  
"Your bluffing!"  
  
"I think not." Kaiba said while popping a tape into the VCR. There is showed the spider camera lense on Joey.  
  
~*~In the video~*~  
  
"Oops I did it again! I played with your heeeaart! Got lost in the game! Oooh baby baaby!" He suddenly slips on a soap bar,  
  
"Oooof!!""  
  
~*~End Tape~*~  
  
"...."  
  
From the back Bakura is laughing like a maniac. A small tear forms from the corner of his eyes. "My Ra you must send me a copy!I want to send it to America's Funniest Home Videos!" (Don't own that either.)  
  
~  
  
Tea was trying to pry open a cubboard. Malik stood there dumbfounded by what she was attempting to do. He looked over her shoulder confused. He couldn't help but ask her what she was doing.  
  
"They keep a bottle of 40's in here."  
  
"Oh..Aren't you alittle underaged for that stuff?"  
  
'Well, aren't you too?"  
  
"Eh, two years under, no biggie."  
  
Tea finally opened the cubboard, from inside was a large bottle and cups. "Ah ha! I think this is the reason why my science teacher kept hiccuping and went to class without his pants, Malik sweatdropped at her reflection. Tea turned to Malik with a small smile while pulling out a bottle. "Want some?"  
  
"Er..Those do look good..but..NO!" Malik paused, "How'd you know that was in there?"  
  
"Oh, I saw the gym teacher stash this here from the principal."   
  
The Egyptian pulls away the bottle. "I must admit that your teachers are weird, and these things can get you drunk. And I don't want that."  
  
"Aww why?"  
  
"Hmm lets see. A guy and Girl, DRUNK, handcuffed together while LOCKED in a school. I wonder what could happen," Malik said sarcastically.  
  
"...oh..! Well, lets go to the roof with this stuff and get rid of it."  
  
"Wait...Roof?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT!?"  
  
"Don't have to yell! The only emergeny ladder is off, so I figured that it wouldn't be important."  
  
"Oh. Where is the roof doors?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
With that the Egyptian followed Tea out of the kitchen. She took a turn into the halls and stopped in front of the math class.  
  
"There is a door in there that leads up to the roof." Tea said while looking at Malik. The Egyptian tried to turn the knob, once again as usual. No luck. He softly pushed Tea back while slamming his side on the door. Tea winced from the loudness, but was amazed to see the door fly open. A soft breeze filled the room.  
  
They began to walk to the back of the room. The daylight shined through the large windows. In Tea's free hand she was still holding the large wine bottle.  
  
The two couples walked up the narrow stairs into the rooftops. surrounding the area was a fence. Malik and Tea walked ahead. There on the bottom was the same RV on the same spot as yesterday.  
  
"Wasn't that there the day Yami cuffed us together?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What if that where they are staying?"  
  
"You could be right."  
  
Malik sighed, "Hmm I wonder what would happen if I did this!" He grabbed the large wine bottle from Tea's hand. He took a few steps. The blonde Egyptian tossed the bottle over the fence in the air. Tea amazingly watched the bottle lland bullseye on the RV's windsheild.  
  
~  
  
"WERE BEING BOMBED!!" Joey yelled while trying to get away. Serenity and Mai rushed away from the cracked glass.   
  
"Who's attacking us!?"  
  
"Were going to die!" Joey exclaimed a yell. Bakura sighed while slapping the back of his Joeys head. "Oh relax. It's just a wine bottle."  
  
Seto Kaiba sat on the drivers seat. "Oh great there goes abother $6000 down the drains..I've lost about $7000 worth of things in only TWO days!"  
  
"Hmmf !! " Yami yelled while jumping off his seat.  
  
Serenity walked to Seto, she placed her arms around his shoulder, "You should really calm down, Seto. Your going to grow white hair pretty soon."  
  
The CEO nodded, "Your right. If I do, I'm going to end up looking like the albino boy over there." He gave a small smile that sent Joey to blow a fuse...again.  
  
"HEY!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"But one thing is. Where did that came from? And Why does it smell like wine?" Mai asked, while sniffing the air.  
  
"I just said it was a wine bottle." Bakura answered. "From that force I'd say it came from above."  
  
"Above?" Serenity reflected.  
  
~~  
  
"Heh," Malik chuckled, "I wish I could see their faces after that bottle slammed into the windsheild."  
  
"What If it wasn't them?"  
  
"Oh well, Not my fault that the RV looked suspicious." The Egyptian stated; giving a smirk. "But even If it was them. I would hate to be standing here."  
  
Tea laughed, "I guess they do deserve it. After everything we've been through."  
  
"Yeah, If they never did. I would have spent my Saturday plotting revenge and Sunday sleeping."  
  
"Plotting revenge, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. You tell anyone I will kill you."  
  
"Hmm, yeah. Like you would kill me? You know you like me." Tea said while giving a small wink.  
  
"And what about you?" Malik asked arching closer to Tea's face. "Answer me."  
  
"Well..I guess."  
  
"You guess...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm I knew it. You loooove me." Malik said emphasizing her teasing alittle earlier. Tea blushed but giggled while softly punching him on the arm. He slowly backed away from the fense as the people in the RV ran out.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here." Tea said.  
  
The Egytpian and the brunette walked back to the stairs. From the bottom Malik stopped.  
  
"What wrongs?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well, Since they are out of the Rv...Why not we trick them into coming in so we can get out?"  
  
Tea smiled. "Good idea."  
  
~~~  
  
Please review and enjoy the next chapter which will be up soon! I promise!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as I was writing it. ^_^  
  
I do not own YGO. I own this fic though!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ THE STORIES FROM MY FAVOURITE LISTS AND THE AUTHORS, THEY ARE INTERESTING TO READ IF YOU LIKE ROMANCE ANGST AND ETC...   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Just as Malik and Tea reached the class. He turned around to face Tea.  
  
"Now. How do we trick them into coming in?"  
  
"Hmmm.." Tea thought for a moment. "They must be very worried of me...so..If I act like I'm being attacked by you then will they come running in?"  
  
"Iv'e been with you for almost a day and a half..I think they would suspect that something wasn't wrong. Or else they would have barged in hours earlier."  
  
"I don't think they have a camera...unless..." Tea's voice faded out. "Follow me!"  
  
~  
  
The group outside had to untie and unblindfold Yami. They uncuffed Joey and plopped them outside on the grass. Joey was mad of course and so was Yami! But they had to remain calm or else they would be cuffed together again.  
  
Serenity sat on the steps of the school while Seto tried to fix the RV. He didn't want to call the mechanics or that would mean big trouble for him and the two couples locked inside.  
  
While Bakura remained calm on a bench.  
  
~  
  
"Here it is!" Tea exclaimed while looking at the 'spider'  
  
"What? A dead spider?"  
  
"Yes..well. It's not a spider!..Remember yesterday in the caf? there was the exact one on the table. usually spiders have green stuff when flattened, but this one had tiny peices of metal. This is a camera!"  
  
"So..they've been watching us the whole time.."  
  
"Yeah...Those jerks."  
  
"Hmm, we can make them think that my 'Yami' just mysteriously came back today,  
  
"That could work..but." Tea lifted the cuffs, "What about these?"  
  
"I would have used my rod..But I think Isis stole it from me."  
  
"Sisters must suck, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.." Malik shook his head, "First get them in here. And thats when I'll pull my Yami acting.  
  
"Ok.." Tea sighed, "We did see them head out to the front so why not we start there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~  
  
"Is it fixed yet?" Bakura asked growing more tired, he laid his head back on the bench staring up the the beautiful blue sky, 'Aw what a crappy day..It's too sunny for me.'  
  
Kaiba came back mumbling something under his breathe. "We can't call the mechanics they'll suspect something."  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you would keep you mouth shut! I mean why did you want me to blackmail me? Is it because Im more attractive then you?"  
  
"Please my 60 year old nanny is more attractive then you."  
  
"..."  
  
"That was just wrong..." Serenity said while sweatdropping.  
  
"Very wrong..." Bakura was next to speak.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
Bakura fell off from his spot. The screams peirced the outside as it echoed through the skies.  
  
"What was that!?" Yami asked, while frantically jumping up,  
  
"Sounded like Tea!" Kaiba exclaimed. The CEO turned to Mai and Serenity, "You two stay here while, Bakura,Joey and I go in and see whats wrong."  
  
"What about me?" Yami asked while frowning.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "Your not going to go crazy are you?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Ok then, Lets go!"  
  
"Wait,Why Should I listen to you?" Bakura interupted,   
  
"Whatever, do what you like."  
  
"Oh fine I'm going!"  
  
Serenity churned to Mai, "Why Should the guys have all the fun?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to stay here and leave them to do the investagating?"  
  
"HELL no!  
  
Mai gave Serenity a look, her eyebrow were arched up. "I mean...Heck no!"  
  
The blonde laughed. She began to walk in the back where the guys have left. There was the key in the same spot it was last night. Mai knew where it was.  
  
~  
  
Tea and Malik churned to a corner of the hall. They had seen Kaiba, Yami, Ryou and Bakura walk to the front doors. Tea stood behind Malik while he looked at the doors.  
  
"Ok, hurry and take off a article of clothing."  
  
"what!?"  
  
"Take off your shirt or something,"  
  
"Uh..I'd rather not."  
  
Malik sighed, he bent down and took off Tea's shoe. He quickly tossed it on the ground in font of the door. 'My shoe!' Tea thought as Malik pulled her away.  
  
Kaiba unlocked the door finally walking in. He turned around and locked the door again. Yami was second. Bakura was far behind a he was walking slowly. Yami looked around with worries in his eyes as Joey almost tripped, "What the..?!"  
  
Kaiba looked down. "You tripped on a shoe."  
  
Yami gasped, "Thats Tea's shoe!"  
  
"But why is it off her feet?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
The plan Malik and Tea had was to lead the group into the small history class and lock them in. First they had to slip the key to escape from Kaiba. They both rushed down quietly down the long hall into another corner. Malik signaled Tea to scream again, Malik banged on the door making a LOUD SOUND.  
  
Yami and the co pratically jumped 2 feet into the air. "What was that?!"  
  
"That was Tea!"  
  
"It sounded like it came from there." Kaiba said calmly while pointing to his left.  
  
"Well, lets not just stand here like losers, I want MY TEA BACK!!!"  
  
From far away Tea heared Yami yell. She fumed inside. "His...HIS!? He'll be damned if I am eve-" Tea was interupted by Maliks hand. From the back of his head was a sweatdrop. "Do you want him to hear?" He asked. He moved his hands to let her answer.  
  
"Umm..no?"  
  
"Then keep quiet!"  
  
Tea huffed, "Fine."  
  
~  
  
From the back Mai pulled out the key that was hidden in the bush. She unlocked the door letting her and Serenity to enter. "Where to start?" Mai asked, looking at Serenity. The door behind them slammed shut. Serenity turned trying to open the door. "Uh oh.."  
  
Mai sighed, "It's locked isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, Kaiba's got another key to the front doors. But first where to start looking?"  
  
"The second floor?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
~  
  
Malik and Tea rushed themselves to the nearest staircase. Together they ran to the top. The history class. Tea was to yell again,   
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why not you do your 'manical' laugh?"  
  
"That was NOT my laugh! It was my Yami's.."  
  
"Really? I could have sworn that was yours."  
  
"Oh gee nice to know,"  
  
"I know."   
  
"Just yell."  
  
"They're on the first floor."  
  
"So? Youv'e got a big mouth. Use it!"  
  
"Oh..That it!!! RAAAPPEE!!!!!!"  
  
Malik winced from the loudness, "Ok Tea stop now!"  
  
"RAPPE HEEELLPP!!!"  
  
"Stop it!!"  
  
"YAAAAMMIII!"  
  
"OK!!! STOP!!!!"  
  
Tea smiled sweetly, however Malik sweatdropped.  
  
From downstairs, Tea's voice echoed the halls once again. "He's raping her!" Joey exclaimed, "Ewww.."  
  
"Shut up, Joey!" Yami exclaimed, while running to the stairs. "It came from there!"  
  
"Then go." Bakura said, while leaning on the wall.  
  
"Fine I will!" Yami said. He rushed to the doors and ran up the stairs.  
  
The others sighed, they all chased after the pharoh.  
  
~  
  
"Did you hear that?!"  
  
"Yeah, It came from there." Mai said while pointing to a corner.  
  
The blonde and brunette walked over quietly. There they saw Malik and Tea! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry to say this guys but this is my LAST chapter! I did enjoy writing this and I am glad that I did. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. You've been patient with me while each chapter was loaded. ^_^  
  
I won't be making a sequel soon, so please don't hate me for that, k?  
  
Well, I will miss writing this story, and once in a while I will be fixing this story, (Probably). Sorry if it wasn't that funny for some of you people. But I guess writing too much angst stuff can get to ya, huh? (Nervous laugh)  
  
Warning: This chapter has a lot of yelling, stupidity and fluff. ^_^  
  
This will be the last time for this story that I will say:  
  
I Do Not Own YGO!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
"Malik! Tea!" Both Serenity and Mai said in unison. The blonde Egyptian and brunette churned quickly to Tea's female friends.  
  
"Uh oh..." Tea said, her voice faded.  
  
"What are you doing shouting?" Mai asked. Looking at Tea with confusion.  
  
Malik sighed, the boys footsteps were coming quickly. He pushed them all into the closest room. They saw shadows run by from underneath the door.  
  
"Well..? Aren't you going to answer today or tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine. Malik and I are getting revenge for the guys, since they locked up us here. Were both planning to lock them in that small history room. But first we need to get that damn key to get out of here."  
  
"Wait, how did you guys get in?" Malik interrupted, he was giving a look to the two girls in front of him.  
  
"We came from the back."  
  
"Is it still open?"  
  
"Umm...no."  
  
Both Malik and Tea sweat dropped.  
  
"But we'll get the key for you and Tea." Serenity said,  
  
"Yeah! Serenity can get it! She and Kaiba are an item now."  
  
"Really?" Tea asked, "I missed alot...How'd it happen?"  
  
Malik huffed, "Hello? Guy standing right next to you! I don't want to hear your girly talk right now. JUST GET THE DAMN KEY!"  
  
"Calm down!" Tea exclaimed to Malik. She looked over to the two girls. "Will you PLEASE GET THE DAMN THING!"  
  
Malik looked down at her smirking. He shook his head and looked back to Tea's friends.  
  
"Fine!" Serenity exclaimed, while walking out the door with a following Mai."God are you on PMS or something?"  
  
Mai laughed, "Lets just sneak the key before Tea blows a fuse."  
  
"I heard that!" Came Tea's voice from the room.  
  
~  
  
Yami, Kaiba, Joey and Bakura all reached eachother in the middle of the hall. "I give up!" Joey said while falling flatly on his butt. "It's too hard to find them."  
  
"I just hope she isn't hurt or anything.  
  
"Hey!!" Serenity exclaimed, while running to the guys.  
  
"Sis, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We came in to help look for Malik and Tea, what else?"  
  
"It's dangerous. go back outside," Kaiba said while looking down at the 15 year old.  
  
"I can't. Mai and I are locked in too" Serenity reflected she placed her arms around his waist secretly reaching into his pocket, However Joey was getting angry. He was being held back by Yami  
  
Bakura at the time was laughing with a giggling Mai.  
  
Kaiba for once was blushing. It was to hard to resist this one girl. Just as Serenity grabbed the key. She moved back smiling sweetly.  
  
"KAIBA!!" Joey fumed, "Don' you dare touch my sis! YOU PERV!"  
  
The CEO scoffed, "What are you going to do to me DOG BOY!"  
  
"Oh that it!"  
  
"HEY!" A dark voice shouted over Joey's voice.  
  
Still no one heard.  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
Once again, everyone was arguing. The dark voice growled, "HEY YOU IMBACILES! MANIAC STANDING RIGHT HERE!"  
  
Finally, he had gotten their attentions. Everyone turned around to see a blonde Egyptian standing tall, while holding a Tea over his shoulders. "Malik." Yami growled underneath his breath.  
  
"Not really. It's Marik." Malik said with his yamis grin.  
  
"Put Tea down!" Yami exclaimed, Joey was next to yell.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wait."Kaiba said interrupting everything. "Isn't Yami Malik  
  
"Your right." Yami then spoke, "Marik! I don't know how you came back but if you don't put our friend Tea down then I'll send you back to where ever you came from- HEY!! Get Back here!" The pharaoh exclaimed angrily as 'Marik rolled his eyes and ran off.  
  
"Get him!" Joey ordered the others. They just stared at him. "Please." Yami reluctantly said.  
  
"Listen here, Just because you WERE pharaoh, doesn't mean you can make us do whatever you want!" Bakura stated out bravely, Yami arched an eyebrow. "Fine, if none of you are going to do it. Then I will!"  
  
Kaiba sighed, he too ran after the pharaoh. 'Where's Yugi when you need him..'  
  
~*~At the Game shop~*~  
  
Yugi smiled, "I WIN AGAIN! So pay up!"  
  
He had won another duel against Tristan. Tristan mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Do you know where the others are? I haven't seen them all Saturday." Ryou asked. He was sitting on the couch reading a magazine/  
  
"Aren't they at the school doing that plan with Tea and Malik?" Tristan answered  
  
"Oh yeah." Yugi said while slapping his forehead, "I forgot about that."  
  
~  
  
Tea and Malik stopped in front of the history room, They awaited for the others to meet up with them.  
  
~  
  
Yami tripped on the last step. He quickly stood up and rushed himself trying to push the door open. "It (push) Won't (push) Budge!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, he walked forward to the doors and pulled.  
  
"Look!" Bakura exclaimed, he pointed to a consious Tea standing with Malik. They were in front of the history class.  
  
"You there!" Bakura yelled at the Egyptian blonde.  
  
The cuffed couples turned their heads to the stairwell. Malik and Tea ran into the room. They both stood behind the main desk as Kaiba, Yami and Joey ran in.  
  
"Surround him!" Yami ordered once again.  
  
Just as they all ran to the desk. Malik lifted Tea up and hopped on the teachers desk, jumping from table to table finally reaching the door. He placed Tea down and closed the door. He quickly pulled out rope. With the help of Tea. and quickly tied the history rooms doorknob to the room across it.  
  
"Ya!" Tea exclaimed, while embracing Malik in a hug. He smiled slightly and responded to her hug.  
  
Serenity and Mai came running up from the opposite end. Just as they reached there. They both noticed that Malik and Tea were embraced.  
  
(O_O)  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Mai asked, curious to know. Serenity smiled, "I think its cute."  
  
Malik and Tea let go of eachother, both of their cheeks were pink.  
  
"Is there something you are keeping from us?" Mai asked.  
  
"Um...well..."  
  
"LET US OUT!" Bakura yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Yami was next to yell, "YOU DUMBASS UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"  
  
Malik shook his head, "Just leave them there until tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Serenity said,  
  
"Oh um...Can you guys do us a favor?"  
  
"Yeah?" Mai and Serenity said at the same time.  
  
"These cuffs are really hurting me. Can you help get them off?" Tea asked while lifting her hand.  
  
Serenity nodded, She pulled out the keys. She had secretly pulled out the cuffs key while taking the front doors key. She unlocked the cuffs. Seconds later the metal fell to the ground. Tea stood there next to Malik while rubbing her wrist. "Thanks."  
  
Malik nodded his head. he took the front door key from Serenity and walked down the hall into the stairwell. Tea turned around dumbfounded by his actions. She turned over to Mai and Serenity.  
  
"You should go talk to him." Mai said while smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh but before you do." Serenity continued, "Take this." She handed Tea her shoe that she had tossed earlier. Tea nodded, after quickly putting on her shoe, she ran after Malik.  
  
~  
  
The blonde Egyptian was at the first floor. From behind he heard the door open then close. He heard someone call out his name. He continued to walk. Just as he reached the front doors, he was soon stopped by someone pulling on his shirt. Malik turned around to the brunette,  
  
"Why'd you just walk away?"  
  
"Figured you probably didn't need me there, now that you have your two friends with you and your freedom."  
  
"I didn't need you? Well..I didn't want you to be near me the first day..But I soo needed you to be with me after that kiss we shared a few hours ago."  
  
"..."  
  
"And I know we never I'd get along in the past, so can we at least try?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"From the sound of your voice you don't want to, why? Is it because you think your all evil and coldhearted?"  
  
"Listen. In the past I was evil and coldhearted, the reason I did that was because I didn't want to be a part of anyone's lives. Or else that would make everything harder for me. Even though I already care for you. I don't want to make it much worse. So it would be better to just forget this whole weekend.  
  
"I'm not going to forge-" Tea paused. "Did you just say you care for me?"  
  
"Err...No?" Malik said looking away, his tanned cheeks showing a tint of red.  
  
"Yes you did!" Tea exclaimed happily. "And well. You know that...I like you too...And even though it's been almost 2 days it looks like I've known you for a lifetime."  
  
The blonde Egyptian churned his head to the girl in front of him. His lavender eyes looked into her blue ones.  
  
"Your not toying with me are you?"  
  
"No...Are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tea smiled, she flew her arms around his shoulder and pressed her lips to his. The blonde smiled slightly, slowly placing his hands around her waist. "What do you say we get out of here?" Malik asked gripping softly on her blouse.  
  
"Yeah, Before Yami uses Joey's head to break the door open." She joked, "So...are you still plotting on revenge to get all the items?"  
  
"I have no choice but to," Malik said, "But right after lunch. I'm hungry."  
  
Tea laughed while softly punching him on the arm.  
  
~*~Meanwhile upstairs~*~  
  
"TEAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GET US OUT!!!!!"  
  
NOWW!!"  
  
'Oh when I get out of here...' Seto thought in his head, "I'm suing Malik for locking us up in here"  
  
"Isn't that the same as locking them up here too?" Joey asked, he sweat dropped, as Kaiba gave him a death glare.  
  
"You know. You still haven't told us Yami's secret!" Joey exclaimed while trying to change the subject.  
  
"Fine you wanna know?" Kaiba smirked, "This is the secret...It's-"  
  
From outside of the door, Mai and Serenity looked out the window and saw Malik and Tea together. They were both walking through the park..  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Serenity and Mai jumped 2 feet into the air, as they heard Yami yell......  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
CDMG: YAY!!! IM FINISHED!! PARTTTTY!!!  
  
Malik: Well, about time!  
  
CDMG: ^__^ (throws graffiti and ribbons. She watches one hit Malik in the eye.) O_O;  
  
Malik: OW!  
  
Yugi: Why wasn't I in the story!?  
  
Ryou: And me??  
  
CDMG: Because you're both too sweet to be locked in with Kaiba, Joey, and Bakura and especially Yami.  
  
Yugi: Oh...Is that why you left out Ryou too?  
  
CDMG: Yep. But I promise, IF I make a sequel then I will add all of the characters. k?  
  
Yugi and Ryou: K! (smiles cutely)  
  
CDMG: Well please reveiw and enjoy reading my other stories! Oh and check out my favourite lists! K?  
  
Yami: (Runs in) Why did you make me the jelous character?!  
  
CDMG: Well, I needed a crazy person in the story. So you fit perfectly.  
  
Yami: You know I'll get revenge for that (smirks)  
  
CDMG: How?  
  
Yami: (whistles and all you see is Joey, Kaiba and Bakura run in.)  
  
CDMG: Uh oh....Well, I'll see you all later and read my other stories! later!! (runs off)  
  
Bakura: Get her! 


End file.
